


Jealous (and maybe tired)

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M, angry Leiva, slightly jealous Leiva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: Set after the Liverpool v Swansea match (2016).Lucas notices Jordan looking at Adam and he doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another Leiva/Henderson fic. Where this idea came from, I do not know. It just came.

The whole team was on a high, they had won just by a goal and it was sheer luck that the penalty was given to them. Milner scored the goal and their hearts soared, another win and they could only get better. But of all players that were on the field and on the bench, one player in particular was not smiling as brightly as the others.

Lucas wasn’t in the happiest moods; hasn’t been since the first ten minutes of the first half. Conceding the first goal was something to be sad about but everyone knows that it’s not the end of the game yet so why is it that Lucas is still with a sour expression. They all headed down the tunnel back to the locker room and without hesitation he straight away started stripping out of his uniform and into his street clothes. He didn’t pay much mind to his teammates celebrating around him; he just concentrated on making sure he put on the right clothes. Jordan, his boyfriend wasn’t in the room, he was out doing a quick interview with James but if he was in the room he would’ve noticed Lucas looking glum.

Just as Lucas pulled on his shoes, Jordan walked in with James and he gets stopped by some teammates before he could reach Lucas. He plopped down next to him on the bench with a big smile, but it soon disappeared when he noticed that Lucas was fully clothed already.

“Everything ok Lu?”  he asked full of concern as he looked over at his other half trying to find out from his body language what was wrong.

“Sure,” was all the answer Lucas gave as he packed his belongings away. Jordan wasn’t convinced, he knew Lucas enough to know when something was bothering him and his tone of voice was a giveaway for him. Jordan didn’t press on it and left him to stew by himself.

\---

When they were all ready to board the bus, Lucas was the first to leave the room and head to the back of the bus. Jordan followed him as quick as he could and sat next to Lucas. Everyone else trailed in and soon enough the bus roared forward and it went quiet. Jordan didn’t say a word to Lucas; he only stared at his phone idly playing with it. Lucas on the other hand leaned against the window instead of Jordan’s shoulder like he usually does and Jordan felt a little cold at the sudden loss of warmth.

They didn’t say anything to each other until they got on the plane itself and that was a record for them both. The plane taxis into the air and as soon as the seat belt light goes off, Lucas gets up from his seat and headed to the bathroom but instead of going in, he walked further and started pacing the area where they kept the food. From his seat, Jordan eyed him as he walked further away from him and it took him a few seconds to get up and follow him. Lucas stopped his pacing when he sees Jordan watching him.

“Hey…” Jordan whispered out and Lucas couldn’t bring himself to reply. He just stared at his boyfriend with a blank expression.

“What’s wrong?” Jordan tried to remain calm but he could tell that his tone of voice was a little cold.

“Nothing, I’m fine…” Lucas lied and he turned away from Jordan.

“You’re lying to me, you never lie…” Jordan felt a little hurt. There was silence after that, silence that neither man liked. But then Lucas said something so quiet, that Jordan almost didn’t catch it and he swore he must’ve heard wrong.

“I saw the way you looked at him,” Jordan gave him a confused look, Lucas looking downer than Jordan has ever seen him. It took him awhile to understand who he was talking about.

“You mean Ads…” he looked down to his shoes.

“Yes, I mean Adam…!” Lucas answered harshly that he could see Jordan flinch a little. He didn’t mean to do it but something fired up inside him.

“Lu…you know me and him are just best buds…he’s injured and I’m his captain, I’m supposed to look out for him, you know that…” Jordan tried to explain while keeping his voice down.

“You spend more time with him, more so lately…” Lucas was quickly losing fight because he’s just tired now to be fighting.

“Says the boyfriend who was injured and couldn’t train with us let alone play a darn minute on field…” Jordan sounded snippy and he instantly regretted saying it in that tone.

“What was I going to do Lucas…? Drag you out and injure you more??” he toned his voice down and made it sound calmer.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled and Jordan took a step closer to him. He pulled Lucas into a hug and held him close.

“I guess I just miss you…” Jordan heard the muffled voice and he felt sorry himself for not spending as much time with him as he should be.

“I miss you too…I’m sorry we haven’t been spending time together, we’ll do something when we get home, I promise,” he whispered to Lucas and he could tell that Lucas had calmed down more. At that moment, Jürgen walked into the area.

“Everything ok lads?” he asked with a small smile as he watched over the boys. Lucas pulled away and looked at him.

“Everything’s fine boss, Lucas is just tired…” Jordan lied with a convincing smile and Jürgen clapped him on the back.

“Go get some rest, both of you. You can sort your problems out when we get home…” he gave them a knowing smirk as he ushered them back to their seats.

“Damn Kloppo, nothing gets pass him,” Lucas mumbled as he sat back down and Jordan had to laugh at the comment.


End file.
